1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document processing system and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
Techniques for preventing forgery and illegal use of data of a document etc. are known. For example, a technique is known which prints, in the background of a printed document, a latent image that appears when the printed document is copied, thereby allowing a person who looks at the printed document to easily recognize that it is a copy.
Among techniques that make it possible to easily identify a print source are a technique of explicitly printing the name, the employee number, or the like, of a person who has given a print instruction at, for example, an end of a sheet, a technique of printing micro-characters or a combination of fine dots in printing document data, and a printing technique of burying a digital watermark in an image.